Thousand Years
by l Syren l
Summary: Athena Wesson made a deal and now its time to collect.


Hey guys! I'm back again and found some old stories that were saved and decided to upload them while I start writing again. This one is best when listening to Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It a short sweet and sad song fic that I really like and will later make a full story out of it. Thank you all so much and enjoy.

Disclaimers: I do not own SPN or any of its characters.

* * *

Thousand Years

She didn't know when it happened, it just did. In all her life she always thought that there was no one for her, well until she met **him**.

Cas was walking along the street with talking to Dean and Sam, when he felt the need to look ahead of himself. There across the street was a woman with crimson red hair and a green eye with a blue eye. He knew who she was for they were meeting her.

Seeing her look up and instantly they made eye contact which made everything slow down it seems. His stomach did a flip when she smiled which he wasn't use to. Walking over to her with the brothers her name escaped his lips, "Athena."

"Hello Cas." Athena held her smile as she greeted Sam and Dean. She gestured to the diner knowing how Dean was about food, "Someone is looking a little hungry and wanting some pie." Raising an eyebrow at Sam she chuckled, "Did you forget the pie again?" Seeing their expressions made her full out laugh, "Come on you guys, I know I'm hungry!" Flashing a smile once more she walked into the diner.

Cas followed and sat down across from Athena with Dean next to Athena and Sam next to Cas. Placing their orders Athena looked to the men, "So what's up that you need help with? You know the other two and I are kinda busy on a case, and I don't feel comfortable leaving them." They knew she was hiding something considering Wicked and Sierra were at Bobby's relaxing for once. Sighing they shook their heads, "Athena you made a deal with crowley didn't you? Only this deal ends soon."

Biting her lip Athena looked down, "How did you know?"

Dean patted her shoulder, "I made a deal remember? I know the signs and considering you've been hard to get ahold of didn't help the matter." Leaning towards her he put his arm around her shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Shaking his arm off her Athena stood, "What could you possibly do?" Her voice dropped as she spoke and her natural powers slightly flared, "I did what I had to do, because they knew my weakness…" Shaking her head a lone tear fell down her cheek and hit the table. "I'm sorry you guys, I love you all." Running out of the diner Athena ran as fast as she could to get away from them.

Sam and Dean started to get up to go after her but Cas shook his head, "I'll handle this." Vanishing he appeared in front of Athena which proceeded to scare her. "Athena calm down. What happened?"

Looking at Cas she heard thunder and noticed the sky had darkened, "It's going to rain Cas, you should go inside." She made a move to go around him, but he stopped her, "Cas?"

Seeing Athena like this disturbed Cas, he wasn't familiar with these feelings, but he wanted to understand them. The sound of rain hit their ears and soon they were cloaked but the curtain of rain. Looking into each others eyes Athena felt her heart speed up and she held her breath.

Cas felt himself slowly moving closer to her and was feeling happy? He noticed that she didn't move away but didn't move closer either, as if she was frozen waiting for whatever was to happen.

Feeling his lips touch hers felt like an explosion. One hand fell to her waist to bring her closer while the other snaked around her neck to hold her there. He could feel her respond to him and felt her hands on his chest. Pulling away he looked down at her and was in awe at how beautiful she looked in this moment. Seeing her smile and her eyes shining made his chest tighten. He's waited his whole life for her and knew that she would be his always. Cas knew he would need help with getting use to this and all the feelings invading him, but he would do it for her.

Copying her smile he stroked his thumb across her cheek, "I don't know what this is Athena but I do know that I've waited a long time for you. Now that I found you I promise I won't let you go." He saw tears run down her face but knew these were good. He didn't know how he knew but he did. Leaning down he kissed her again.

Athena couldn't believe this was happening. Cas was kissing her and just in a way told her that he loved her. Finally being able to move her hands from his chest, she wrapped them around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She knew the hounds were coming, she knew that soon she would be in hell, but now she didn't care. Athena felt content knowing that the person she's meant to be with was in fact alive, and now she had more reason to fight her way back to everyone.

Pulling away she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye Cas, I have waited my whole life for you and know that I will find you again." Stepping away she smiled even though the sound of baying hounds echoed around her. Turning her back she ran further into the downpour so no one would have to see her demise.

Cas stood there wanting to go after her but he knew that Athena would be angry with him if he did. She had to do this and he was prepared to save her from hell once she was placed there.

He promised he wouldn't let her go, so he won't.


End file.
